Goodbye
by xTrashcan
Summary: KibaHina Inspired by the song 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus.


**A/N:** Hi again! This is a story I've had in my mind ever since I heard the song 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. I've finally managed to get it down on paper, hurray! Anyways, please rate and review, and for those of you that follow my SasuHina, I'm still working on the chapter, but I've got a bit of a writers block.

**Disclaimer:** I, as sad as it may be, do not own Naruto/any of the Naruto characters or any of the songs mentioned in the text.

* * *

Rain poured down onto the streets, making even the people with umbrellas hurry up to do the last of their shopping so that they could get home. Inside one of the buildings, a girl with long, dark hair sat in front of the big windows, watching small people run back and forth. Hinata watched as a man with a red umbrella slipped on the ground and fell right into a rain-pool.

Usually, that would have made her laugh. But she wasn't even the slightest amused. She wasn't thinking about what happened right now, but she was thinking about what happened earlier this week. The memory made a single tear pour down her cheek and fall to the floor, where the carpet she was sitting on was already decorated with a wet stain after so many other tears.

Her skin around her eyes felt sore and uncomfortable. She had been crying a lot, after all. She had every reason to. Next to her, on the floor, was a single photograph. She picked it up and looked at it, sniffing.

It was a handsome boy, with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. He was standing next to a white dog that was slightly bigger than other dogs. Hinata couldn't help but to smile as she thought about all the fun she had with the dog, Akamaru. And his owner, too. She let her thoughts wander back to the first time Kiba kissed her. He had been so careful, so gentle.

He had said that he wanted to show her how much he felt about her. It was almost as if she could feel his lips on hers again, soothing and comforting. The feeling made her chest ache, and before she knew it, she was crying again, even though she thought that she didn't have any tears left.

After drying her tears off her cheek with her sleeve, as so many times before, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 11:32 p.m. _Might as well go to bed, then. _She thought. She got up, taking the picture of Kiba with her. She walked through her apartment, turning off the few lights she had bothered to turn on. As she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth, she turned to throw the picture in her hand onto the bad through the open bedroom-door.

She brushed her teeth and changed before closing the bathroom door as well and jumping onto her bed. She picked up the picture and put in on the small table next to her bed. Kiba was smiling up to her, and she smiled back, not feeling stupid at all. She looked at him even as all the lights faded away, and the room because pitch black. She started crying again, sobbing quietly into her pillow. She feel asleep soon, with her hand lying next the her on an empty space of the bed. The space that once belonged to Kiba.

* * *

_«It's beautiful!» Hinata said, still in awe. Kiba had taken her to the most beautiful park she had ever seen. Lights were shining from where lanterns were hanging in the trees, and there was almost no people there, except a couple here and there. Kiba took her hand and they continued walking on the road. Suddenly, they came to an open space. There were roses and other flowers everywhere, lights giving it a magical glow._

_«Wanna dance?» Kiba said, completely out of the blue. He took Hinata's hand without waiting for an answer and led her out on the open space._

_«B-but, there's no music!» Hinata tried to say._

_«So?» Kiba said, looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked away and let him spin her around. She giggled and tried to avoid stepping on his feet. «See? It's not so bad,» he said and spun her around again. She just smiled and looked up at him. She had her hands behind his neck, and he had his hand on her waist. He grinned and leaned down as she leaned up. The kiss was perfect, and sent chills all over body and made her heart pound faster. It was perfect._

* * *

_«What do you mean?» Hinata said, completely aware of that her voice was shaking. Kiba scratched the back of his head and looked very uncomfortable. He obviously didn't know what to say._

_«Well, I just don't think that we might work out anymore, Hina-chan,» he said, shifting his stances all the time._

_«Oh...» Hinata whispered, like she didn't know._

_«I'm...I'm sorry, Hinata. But we're done. Goodbye,» Kiba said. Hinata watched as he walked out of her apartment and took his bag with him, leaving the keys on the table. First when she saw him walk away on the street, she broke down. She cried and cried, mostly because it hurt so much, but also because she knew that she couldn't do or say anything to make him change his mind._

_

* * *

_

Hinata woke up from her dream, remembering everything. She sat in her bed for a while. Before looking at his picture. He smiled brightly up at her, like nothing had happened. She took a hold of the frame and then laid it down on the table, the picture-side down. She got up and moved over to the bathroom.

She turned on the CD-player, and smiled sadly as the song turned out to be 'Hanging By a Moment'. _Their_ song. She started crying again as she sat down with her back against the wall. She sang softly along as the song played on, memories swimming around in her head.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the floor again, in front of the window. Her cellphone was next to her. She had flipped it open several times and pressing '1', wondering if she should call. She didn't, though. Not a single time. She was about to get up to get a bottle of water when her cellphone started ringing. She recognized the ring-tone as 'Every thing's Magic'. _His_ ring-tone. She hesitated, but reached out for the phone anyway. She took a deep breath and flipped it open and put it to her ear.

«Hinata?» She let out a breath and bit her lip for not to cry.

«Kiba,» she whispered.

«Hinata, I'm sorry. I've been thinking a lot, and I just realized that I've been a complete idiot!» Kiba said, he sounded so lonely.

«What?» Hinata said into the speaker, not sure that she had heard correctly. Her heart was racing.

«I'm sorry, I need you. I still have feelings for you, and I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me? Or is it too late?» he talked on, his voice sounded thick, like he had actually been crying.

«No,» Hinata's face was just one big smile and she couldn't help but to laugh slightly as she continued. «No, Kiba, it's not too late.»

* * *

The End.


End file.
